


Knock Before Entering

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [14]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen accidentally walks in on you after your shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another cliche prompt from Tumblr

For a very long time now, Zen had been living solely by himself. He's lived all alone ever since he ran away from home when he was younger, so sharing his living space with someone else was still something he wasn't quite used to doing. It was an accident. A slip of the mind. It was a _completely_ innocent and unintentional accident.

Zen had just woken up, mind still groggy from sleep after a long night of reviewing the character he would be playing for the new production. As per usual, he got up and headed for the washroom to wash his face and freshen himself up. He opened the washroom door, yawning while scratching at his sleep-messed hair, and took one step inside before stopping dead in his tracks.

For a moment, the actor was very confused as to why you were in his apartment. Everything after that was like a chain of events of realization upon realization as the young man slowly processed what he was looking at. You were staying in his apartment after a series of strange events and circumstances, he remembered. You were completely naked, after having just gotten out of the shower. Zen's eyes followed the trails of water droplets as they ran down along your body, almost as though inviting him to look.

It still hasn't completely clicked in his mind yet, but he was getting there. Heat rose to his cheeks as his eyes involuntarily stared at your body, unable to tear his gaze away. You were the first one to get over your shock, and you quickly tried to cover yourself up. "Oh my god, _Zen_!" You screeched, snapping the male out of his thoughts.

He immediately closed his eyes shut, face entirely red by now. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He apologized with a squeak, his voice several octaves higher than usual. While keeping his eyes closed, Zen clumsily groped around for the doorknob, and once he found it, the young man slammed the door shut in front of him. Even after hearing the distinct click of the lock, the actor's eyes remained closed, but the longer they stayed that way, the more vivid the memory of your naked form appeared, so Zen forced himself to open his eyes instead to chase the visual away.

The young man swiftly turned on his heel, mechanically moving away from the washroom, all the while muttering incoherent lines from a script to distract himself. He flopped down onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows. That probably wasn't the best idea for him though since your scent still lingered on the sheets, and the actor was instantly reminded of what he had seen and witnessed. Zen cursed silently to himself, finally taking notice of the tightness in his pants and buried his face further into the pillows to let out a strained scream of embarrassment.

* * *

Needless to say, breakfast was very awkward and silent, the only sounds in the room being the clinking of plates and cutlery. You kept your gaze down on your food, but you could feel Zen's gaze on you every once in a while.

Once the two of you were just about close to finishing your breakfast, Zen cleared his throat, catching your attention. You looked up just as he bowed his head. "I-I'm really sorry about before; I forgot to knock," he explained, sounding extremely guilty and ashamed.

You offered a small smile and shrugged your shoulders. "At least you didn't take a picture." You lightly joked and laughed, trying to lighten up the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Ah, I should have taken a picture..." Zen muttered underneath his breath, but you just barely caught it.

"What?" You asked him to repeat what he said.

Instead, Zen decided to play dumb. "What?" He shot back, putting an innocent face, but you were _sure_ you heard him correctly. Slowly, you narrowed your eyes accusingly.

"Just now, you—"

"You're very beautiful," Zen randomly blurted out, effectively cutting you off before you could finish your sentence.

An amused smile played on your lips. "...Are you trying to change the subject?"

The actor's expression softened as he leaned forward, looking straight into your eyes with a light blush on his face. "Not at all," he tried to defend himself, but you didn't believe him in the slightest. "I truly think your eyes are absolutely gorgeous. I could stare at them all day."

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow, a glint in your eyes. "That wasn't what you were staring at before, you _pervert_ ," you teased the male, your voice light and airy, prompting Zen to choke slightly. Before he could retort, however, you continued, "and don't think I didn't hear you _relieving_ yourself, hm?"

At that, Zen's entire body flushed, going entirely rigid. He knew that his attempts to muffle himself weren't that great and ended up being loud in the end, but he didn't think he was _that_ loud. Your smile remained plastered on your face as you decided to change the subject. "I expect a really nice date to make up for you walking in on me naked."

"O-O-Of course!" Zen nodded with determination.

Hearing that, you nodded in satisfaction before standing up from your seat. "Good," you replied, making your way over to the male and teasingly trailed a finger along his jaw. Zen's mouth opened and closed, struggling to find the words as you gazed down at him with a coquettish smile on your lips. You dipped your head down to whisper in his ear, "Maybe I'll let you stare longer and even _touch_ after the date."

A quiet groan slipped past Zen before he could stop it. " _Babe_ , please..." the actor whined out, and you threw your head back to laugh before playfully tapping his nose and walking away with a sway of your hips.


End file.
